Operation ”Complicated”
by SingingSiren
Summary: What do you do when you have the most brilliant plan to get the girl you love, and your best friend will only help you if he can have a favor in return, and all the wrong people know about it? Come along and find out how Ron Weasley was able to cope
1. Disclamer, Warning, and Summary

Operation "Complicated"  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction,  
  
By SingingSiren  
  
(Brittany Thompson)  
  
Humor/Romance  
  
Harry P/Ginny W  
  
Ron W/Hermione G  
  
Draco M/Lavender B  
  
Pansy P/Gregory G  
  
Year 7 (6 for one person)  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I, SingingSiren, only claim this story line. I do NOT hold possession of any character in this story. They all belong to The Marvelous J.K. Rowling herself. Nor do I own any of the songs that will be used later on in this story. They belong to Elliot Sloan, Life House, the Goo Goo Dolls, Shania Twain, and Leona Naess.  
  
Warning  
  
This story contains Strong adult language, and even some sexual content. There will also be some talk of some songs you may not know.  
  
Summary  
  
What do you do when you have the most brilliant plan to get the girl you love, and your best friend will only help you if he can have a favor in return, and all the wrong people know about it? Come along and find out how Ron Weasley was able to cope wit it all. Please R&R. 


	2. A Plan is Hatched

Chapter 1  
  
"A Plan is Hatched"  
  
/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\  
  
He's known her since his first ride to Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was THEN that he thought she was nothin more than a short, annoying, bushy haired, witch that needed to show off every time she had the damn chance. But that was many years ago and now he and she are much closer. Pretty close. Kinda close? Okay, so they bicker a little. A lot. Well, truth be told, they weren't as close as he'd wished them to be.  
  
They were in their 7th year, and every now and then he would start a little argument that would have her ranting and raving, and he'd to the same. But she always fought back, that was what he liked. A challenge. Ron Weasley was always up for a challenge - he loved them. Almost as much as he loved her. She was - in his eyes - HIS Hermione Granger.  
  
Ron loved everything about his 'Mione. The flick of her wrist when she demonstrated her charms for the class. Her tongue when it lashed out nasty comments to Draco Malfoy, and when his own name slipped off it. Her eyes, such a deeply intense - kind of a dark chocolate - brown. God, he loved everything about those eyes - everything but one. He hated the tears of sadness and hatred that seemed to seep through the cracks of her eyelids. It made him fucking outraged when someone had hurt her - 'Damn you Victor Krum'- even worse when he -himself- caused those tears. 'Damn it, Ron! Why do you do that? Why do you got to be such an ass? You gotta tell her.. No! She won't give me the time of day.... Well, you don't know that.' Believe it or not but Ron was used to having arguments with himself. It was all he had been doing lately. 'Ha! The bloody hell I don't!. Please.. No.. Please.. For get it.. Oh, come on!'  
  
"NO!!"  
  
It was do to the sudden jump of the students and a slight squeal of the unexpected from Lavender Brown that Ron realized that he had shouted his frustration out loud. All eyes were on him. 'Oh, God! Oh, God! Come on, Ron! Think! Think! Think!'  
  
He frantically looked at he desk, and acted like he was in total distress. He viciously flipped through the pages of his History of Magic book, then slapped his forehead so hard that he let out a whimper of pain.  
  
"Oh, Magic Mother or Merlin! No! I've lost my spot! Oh, All this lo- WORK! - Oh, all of this note taking, wasted!! He shouted while tossing his arm above his head and slamming his upper body upon the desk.  
  
The little act caused a look of bewilderment across Professor Binn's face, smiles and laughter from the other student (even Malfoy, hum) and aloud everyone to for get about Ron's frustrated outburst. Well, everyone but Hermione and his best friend the Famous Harry Potter. They both decided to confront him after class.  
  
"That was a nice little show you put on back there." Hermione said in her I-knew-you're-up-to-something tone of voice.  
  
"Show? What show?" Ron was trying his best to act innocent and natural. It never really worked around her.  
  
"Oh, give me a break, Ron. 'Oh, magic mother of Merlin! All my note taking gone to waist!' Will someone please give this boy an Oscar already!" She teased while Harry was on the sidelines chuckling. "Well, I'm off to the library. I'll see you guys later." She started to walk off down the hall and out of sight. 'Look back. Please look back.' Ron felt his heart sink when she turned a corner without a single glance back.  
  
"Hay!" When Ron felt a hard blow on his right upper arm is when he snapped out of his dazed trance.  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He said while rubbing his arm and looking at Harry. "You know I'm sore from Quidditch practice,"  
  
"Oh, sorry All Mighty Keeper, sir. I didn't mean to damage the goods."  
  
"Shut up!. All Mighty Seeker, Sir." Ron felt better when Harry started to laugh. He loved to make people laugh.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Now he was just acting dumb.  
  
"Now you're just acting dumb. You know what I mean. History of Magic.  
  
"Oh, for crying out fucking loud! I told you what happened. I told every body what happened. I lost my spot." Now he was lying.  
  
"Okay, now your just lying."  
  
"Oh? And what makes you thing that?"  
  
"1) You hardly ever take notes in HoM. 2) When you do and you lose your stop you just give up."  
  
"While I could have had a change of heart."  
  
"AND 3) I saw your parchment. it was blank."  
  
"I could have started a new parchment. A person does run out of room you know."  
  
"You were staring at Hermione the whole time." Ron was in shock. Was he staring at his 'Mione? "You were arguing with yourself again, weren't you?"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to protest, but only sighed, cased his eyes away from Harry to glare at the wall. "Yes." He grumbled.  
  
Feeling low, Ron leaned his shoulder on the wall while his head used it for support..  
  
"Hay, hay, now. I'll have non of this." Harry began to rant.  
  
"Why her, Harry? Why can't I just hook up with. oh hell I don't know. Parvity Patil or something.  
  
"Because she's not Hermione."  
  
Ron scuffed.  
  
"No, I mean think about it. You and 'Mione have a past. I mean saving Hogwarts and the Wizarding world does strengthen a relationship."  
  
Ron was going to tell Harry that there never really was a relationship, but he could see that he was trying to cheer him up so he was just let that one slide. "Yea, I con see where you're going with that. And, hay, I'm a funny, sweet and smart guy. Whats not to like?" 'Whoa, cool it buddy, your goin' just a bit to far, there.'  
  
"Uh. yea! Well, I'm starving let's go get some lunch."  
  
"Yea, okay." Ron suddenly grabbed Harry's arm. "Hay, Um, Harry?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Whats an Oscar?" Harry let out another healthy and explained things on the way to the Great Hall.  
  
^_^  
  
The rest of the day went. well, slow really. Ron tried his best to be just a bit chipper but it's was really hard when you have potions at the end of the day.  
  
Potions was as he expected it to be. Points knocked off from Gryffindor. A boy by the name of Neville Longbottom was a nerves wreck. And the non-stops snickering from those damn Slytherin.  
  
Yes, he was glad to be back in the Gryffindor tower and sitting next to the blazing fire. He was supposed to be studding for a test, he was to make a Revealing potion. But instead he was looking around the common room. He saw Seamus Dean and all the other guys flirting with the girls, and the girls flirting back. Well, all but Lavender. Shit, even the Creevey brothers were getting more than him.  
  
That's when Ron Weasley finally snapped! He slammed his book shut, picked up everything he possessed and ran up stairs to the boy's 7th year dorm room mumbling something like "That's it!" and leaving his friends in complete confusion.  
  
"Harry, you Ron's best friend, right?"  
  
"Yea, I'd like to think so."  
  
"Well, then maybe you can tell me what the bloody hell is wrong with him!"  
  
"Oh, nothin really." He said with a shrug and continued to stare at his books.  
  
"That, was not nothing" she exclaimed pointing at the stairs.  
  
"He's just having trouble with some girl."  
  
"Oh." Hermione felt her heart sink. "Will, who is she? Maybe I can have a talk with her." 'Or hex her,' she thought. 'Which ever comes first.'  
  
"Can't tell you." Harry felt yet another argument coming on-this time with him- so he started to pack up his things and head for his dorm.  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"I took an oath."  
  
"An oath? Is that the only reason?"  
  
"No, there is also the fact that you're a girl." He ran up stairs grinning to himself because he knew he had left her with an angry look on her face. He could partially feel her glare burning his retreating back.  
  
When Harry came in the Dorm room he saw that Ron had dramatically closed the curtains of his for-post bed shut.  
  
"She right, you know?" Harry spoke out just to break the silence.  
  
"Who is? About what?"  
  
"Herms. Your do deserve an Oscar."  
  
"I want nothing to do with a statue of a naked man with only a sword to cover up his penis."  
  
Harry gave out a hoot of laughter. "Whatever, man. I'm goin to bed."  
  
^_~  
  
It was somewhere around 3 A.M when Harry was awoken by a red blurry mess.  
  
"What the fuck is WRONG with you?" Harry grumbled while reaching for his glasses. "It's Saturday and your up before the sun!" He hissed.  
  
"Never went down."  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"I never went to sleep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Making a plan."  
  
"What plan."  
  
"The best one ever!"  
  
A/N: will there you go. My very first chapter to my very first Fanfic. Oh I hope you guys like it and even if you don't please Response me and tell me what's wrong. Will I bet be going.  
  
Blessed Be.  
  
SingingSiren. 


	3. God Damn it! Bloody Hell! Shit! And Oh, ...

WOO-HOO 3 REVIEWS!!!  
  
"UP-UP-UP,  
  
CAN ONLY GO UP FROM HERE!!!"  
  
Okay, I'd like to thank everyone who has R&Red. I will try to watch my spelling. I noticed when I reread it a few misspelled words. which is weird because I DID use spell check. Sigh. Oh well, I guess beggars can't be choosers (Spelling).  
  
Well, enough of this chitchat. Now, let's see. Where did I leave off at?? Oh, yes the plan. Teeheehee. Bit your just dying to know. don't worry I am too.  
  
A 1 and a 2 and a 3 and a.  
  
*\~~~~|~~~~/*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
God Damn it! Bloody Hell! Shit! And Oh, Poo!  
  
" 'The best one ever?' . Oh! Yes, I can see what you're talking about now? Yes, the best plan ever. Sounds great. Good Night!" Harry then pushed Ron off the edge of his bed, plucked his glasses from his head, tossed then on the bed-stand, and slid deep in his warm and welcoming bed.  
  
"Oh, come on Harry," Ron hissed while getting up from the cold hard floor. "You haven't even heard me out. And it really is-"  
  
"The best plan ever. See I heard you out. Now, go to bed." Ron really had enough of being ignored. 'It was bad enough when the girl you're in love with doesn't notice your heart on your sleeve, but when you have a friend who won't even help you -no, listen to you- was just plane wrong.' Then, like the bolt of lightning on Harry's forehead it hit Ron. 'Of course! Now, I hope I get this right,' he thought.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" Harry wined.  
  
"What if I told you this plan could also help you, if you help me?"  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"No, no, no, just listen. What if I tell you that it could help me get Hermione and you get." Ron leaned down close the Harry's ear and whispered the word Harry longs for more than anything. "Ginny" Ron let a grin of satisfaction cross his face when he saw Harry's eyes flare open so wide that it looked liked his eyeballs where gonna fall out. 'Bulls eye.' Ron thought 'I think I just struck a nice pile of wizards gold.'  
  
Harry tried to recover from his shock. 'How the hell does he know about that?' He thought. ' No, I can't let him know. No bloody way.' Harry cleared his throat. "Wh-what are you talking about?" 'Good, Your doin' good, just don't over do it.' "What makes you think I want your sister." Harry was wide-awake now.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Ron started in a low tone of voice. "It could have been the long side looks you give her over the tables in the Great Hall when she not looking, the way you ask her questions when you already know the answers to them. Oh, and the many letters you start to write to her but only through away.. Which, by the way, you might want to think about burning them or they might just fall into the wrong hands. Your lucky I'm the one that found them and not someone like Creevey or Ginny or even worse Malfoy." Ron paused to looked at his now pale skinned friend. 'God damn his eyes are fuckin' huge!! .. I think you scared him, Ron.. Gee, ya think? Hahaha can't wait to see how he will act if I tell him I was just making wild guesses! Teeheehee! .Ron, you're horrid!!' Ron shook himself out of what could have been yet another argument with his own mind.  
  
"You're bluffing. You -I- don't even know what you're talking about." Harry was starting to feel ill.  
  
"Oh, I don't? You don't? Well, then." Ron went over to his bed got a blank piece of parchment, crumbled it up, and went back to Harry's bedside. "What this?" He waved the paper in front of Harry's face. Harry jerked his upper body off the bed, quickly put his glasses on, and jumped for the crumbled parchment. Ron was starting to feel a little sorry for what he was doing so he sat down on his own bed.  
  
"Give me the parchment, Ron." Harry's voice was so damn venomous that Ron actually shuddered.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Hand it over."  
  
"Harry, listen to-"  
  
"Ron, I'm telling you right now to give me that-"  
  
"HARRY, IT'S BLANK!" Ron hissed in frustration.  
  
"What?" Harry started to shack with anger.  
  
"All of what I just said were wild guesses." Ron sighed. "But judging by your reactions, you really do care for her. I'm Sorry for what I did." Ron was trying to cool Harry's rage a bit. "But if you will only listen to my plan. I promise you, it's a win/win situation."  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Let me hear the plan and we'll see."  
  
"Great. Okay here's the thing," Ron Started. "What is the most romantic thing that a girl loves?"  
  
"Getting caught in the rain a the guy they're falling in love with?"  
  
"See, you'd think that but, no"  
  
"Making out during a movie in the back row?"  
  
"What's a movie? - I mean no."  
  
"Love letters?"  
  
"No.  
  
Harry thought for a while. As if being struck by a speeding car he snapped his fingers which cause Seamus to snort and for them to jump. "Flowers and candy." Harry said as Ron drug him out of the dorm room and into the Gryffindor common room. This whole guessing game was getting old for Ron.  
  
"No."  
  
"Poetry?"  
  
"N- Close. Very, very close."  
  
"Hum. Oh! Songs!"  
  
"Yes!! Okay. What I plan on doing is a little concert. When I get up there I'll sing my little Redheaded heart out, and dedicate it to 'Mione."  
  
"Well, what about me?"  
  
"You'll sing for Ginny."  
  
"Okay. Is that all?"  
  
"Well, yea."  
  
"Ron, it takes more than 2 people to pull off a concert."  
  
"Yea, will we could just get a punch of Gryffindors together and pull it as a Gryffin-"  
  
Ron was cut off by a loud thud and a mumble that sounded a lot like a "God Damn it!"  
  
"Who's there?" Ron said as he pulled out his wand. 'It's a good thing you sleep with that, Ron.'  
  
"Shit!" The bodiless voice hissed.  
  
Ron and Harry twirled around trying to see someone anyone. By the time they found where the culprit by following the noise they heard footsteps running and saw the portrait hole open and close. They where left with the silence of their pounding hearts.  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*  
  
2 Days Later.  
  
"Thank God! I thought that was never gonna end!" Harry complained.  
  
He and his two friends had just gotten out of a very long DADA classes that was very tortures.  
  
"The woman, is friggin nutters!" Hermione clamed.  
  
"You're telling me!" Ron agreed. "Hexing students like that! She made me an exact replica of Malfoy. I feel like I need a hot shower. Hot enough to melt my skin off my bones." Hermione laughed. 'She's got a great laugh.'  
  
"And what she did wasn't even anything DADA'ish. It was more like Transfiguration." Harry groaned. "She is a blond, and to think you were head over heels for her in the 4th year."  
  
"I'm over blondes. I really go for brunettes." Ron's eyes got huge, it just slipped he meant to say it in his mind not from his mouth. Harry gave him a sharp look as if to say. 'What the fuck are you doin?' Fortunately Hermione didn't notice his little slip. She was to busy concentrating on something thing.  
  
There was nothin but silence on the way to lunch. When they walked into the Great Hall they found a nice spot for three at the Gryffindor table. As Ron reached for the mashed potatoes his upper body was thrown forward making his face an inch a way from his lunch. Quick as a cheetah pouncing on his prey he whipped around to see the retreating back of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? I don't see how you can fly a broom stick seeing on how you can't even walk straight!" This little comment had Draco stopping in his tracks to look over his shoulder and into the eyes of the irritated of the redheaded Weasley.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Draco replied giving his famous cocky smirk over his shoulder and headed back to the priss faces at the Slytherin table.  
  
"What was that about?" Hermione asked when Ron turned back to his lunch.  
  
"You don't think he's sweet on you do you, Ron?" Harry gave a laugh.  
  
" Well I certainly hope not." Ron gave a disgusted face.  
  
"Aww come on he has a nice butt." Hermione joined in.  
  
"Don't make me vomit. Besides I can't stand being him let alone being with him."  
  
That little comment had Hermione wondering something that she really didn't want to. 'Is he gay??.oh I hope not that would suck so bad.PLEEEASSSE don't let him be GAY!!!!'  
  
Noticing the wideness of Hermione's eyes he noticed how that sounded, gasping and waving his hands about his chest " NOOOO NOOO NOOOO I AM NOT GAY!!!!! SERIOUSLY I ENJOY THE COMPANY OF WOMEN!! PLEASEEEE BELIEVE ME!"  
  
At this Harry fell off the bench he was sitting on because he was laughing so hard at his pleading friend "Ron.Hahaha.we know.haha.your not.Gay." Still laughing.  
  
Sighing with relief Ron put his elbows down on the table with his head in his hands, looking down towards his lap, he saw a note. Wondering what it was he picked it up and read it with hidden interest at what he saw.  
  
~~**~~^^^~~**~~^^^~~**~~^^^~~**~~^^^~~**~~^^^~~**~~^^^~~**~~^^^ ~~**~~  
  
**Later that day**  
  
Ron got up in the Gryffindor common room and walked over to Harry, who was talking to his 'Mione. But he was not going to be jealous because he knew that Harry didn't like Hermione like that. He asked if he could talk to Harry alone for a minute and pulled him away without waiting for an answer. When they were in a place where he knew that nobody would hear them he told Harry that he needed to get his fathers invisibility cloak out and ready.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked. "Why do I need to get my old invisibility cloak out and ready?"  
  
"We are going to go to the Astronomy towers to talk about my plan. Or do you not remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember."  
  
"Alright then be ready when everybody has cleared the common room." ~~*~^^~~~*~^^~~~*~^^~~~*~^^~~~*~^^~~~*~^^~~~*~^^~~~*~^^~~~ *~^^~~  
  
**After hours**  
  
It was a long trip from the Gryffindor tower to the Astronomy tower. And Harry and Ron were only half way there.  
  
"You mind telling me why we have to go all the way to the other side of the castle just to talk about the 'The Plan'." Harry hissed in Ron's ear.  
  
"Because something very important came up."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Someone slipped me a note that said that they know about 'The Plan'"  
  
It took Harry the rest of the way to the tower for him to speak.  
  
"What!" Harry finally spoke up when they were safely in the town with the door locked close behind them. "This is another joke, right? I mean, we were the only ones in the room, and everyone was asleep. No one could have over heard us."  
  
"Are you sure about that, Potter?"  
  
"Malfoy?? How the fuck do you know."  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadow. "Come on, Potter, you can't be that ignorant."  
  
"How in the hell did you get your grimy hands on an invisibility cloak?"  
  
"The same way you did."  
  
"Okay, Draco why did you want to meet us?" Ron asked.  
  
"I want to be part of the concert."  
  
"What!" Harry and Ron were in shock.  
  
"Why do you want to be involved? What makes you think we'll let you? Why were you in our tower? How did you get in? And what makes you think you can sing?" Harry asked feeling a little pissy and still a bit in shock.  
  
"I wanna use this little opportunity to dump Pansy, and get another girl I fancy more than anything. If you don't let me in on this plan I will tell Granger, and Weasley not to mention start another nasty rumor about you two. I was going to pull a little prank on you but then I saw that Weasley here wasn't asleep and so I stuck around. I wore my cloak and waited for some Gryffindork prat to come along and give the password? And what makes you think I can't?"  
  
"Because you're a Malfoy." Ron spoke up.  
  
"Really? So making me a Malfoy makes me tone deaf?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Care to make a wager on that?"  
  
"You're on."  
  
"Ron, what in Voldie's name are you doing?"  
  
"Trust me, he's bluffing. I got a knack for these things."  
  
"No, Fred and George have a knack for these things. You don't"  
  
"Yes I do." Ron turned away from Harry and gave his attention to Draco. "So, Malfoy what are the depths of this bet?"  
  
"If I can play the guitar and sing like a pro I will be in the concert, if I can't I'll back out and keep my mouth shut. Deal?" Draco put out his hand waiting for Ron to shack it.  
  
"Ron, I really think you shouldn't do this." Ron ignored his friend's plea  
  
"Deal." He shook Draco's out reached hand.  
  
"What are you doin?! Ron, you just made a deal with the devil!"  
  
"I know, but this time I'm the one that has the better end of the deal."  
  
"Oh really? Then why his he so confident? Think about it Ron. Why would he even make the deal if he didn't have the talent?"  
  
'Hell's bells he's right' Ron thought. "Oh, poo."  
  
"I'm just going by my gut but I think you got my point."  
  
While the Green Eyed Wonder and his faithful Red Haired Sidekick bickered about the bet that Ron was foolish enough to except Draco pulled out his wand and looked for a nice sized piece of wood.  
  
"Are you two ladies done with your cat-fight or will this have to wait till tomorrow?" Draco spoke while holding up a large piece a wood.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Harry asked in bewilderment.  
  
"My Guitar." Draco held up his wand and whispered something that sounded much like "YAMAHA". After the wood had turned into a beautiful instrument Draco found a chair and sat down. It took him a while to check if it was in tune, but when he was sure it was he pulled a pick out from his pocket and gently stroked the stings which made a heavenly sound.  
  
Draco got more relaxed propped the guitar on his leg, cleared his throat and began to play the song that he would play for his one and only. She was the only one that he had revealed his talent to. He closed his eyes and begun to sing.  
  
The wind it blows,  
  
Through the trees.  
  
Claiming those,  
  
Innocent leaves.  
  
And the thunder rolls  
  
These crashing seas  
  
Like a tender kiss,  
  
Holds it's heart  
  
In me.  
  
  
  
In this life long,  
  
Love song.  
  
You can love right  
  
You can love wrong.  
  
In this love song,  
  
You can love long  
  
But if you love wrong,  
  
It doesn't mean love's gone.  
  
  
  
Mary was a young girl  
  
With a young girl's heart.  
  
Well, all I can remember  
  
Is I loved her from the start  
  
I was her's forever  
  
She was mine too.  
  
Something's wrong,  
  
'Cause now she's gone.  
  
Tell me what did I do?  
  
  
  
In this life long,  
  
Love song.  
  
You can love right  
  
You can love wrong.  
  
In this love song,  
  
You can love long  
  
And if you love wrong,  
  
It doesn't mean love's gone.  
  
  
  
Whoa.  
  
It doesn't mean love's wrong  
  
Just because you're feelin' low.  
  
And it doesn't mean loves gone.  
  
'Cause you feel that you want to  
  
Let go.  
  
Well no one wrote in this book of love  
  
That you always known.  
  
I wish someone would of told me before.  
  
  
  
Talk about love.  
  
A million times it seems  
  
The words come out our lips,  
  
like we forgot what it means  
  
And we said we'd be together  
  
'Til death do us part  
  
But we said those words,  
  
With only half our hearts.  
  
In this life long,  
  
  
  
Love song.  
  
You can love right  
  
You can love wrong.  
  
In this love song,  
  
You can love long  
  
And if you love wrong,  
  
It doesn't mean love's gone.  
  
I wish someone would of told me before.  
  
  
  
I wish someone would of told me before.  
  
  
  
I wish someone would of told me before.  
  
  
  
When Draco open his eyes what he saw amused him. He never seen eyes so big or mouths so open. It made him want to chuckle.  
  
The only thing that Harry could muster was a gaspy "Bloody hell."  
  
"Wow, I tell you what. Wow." Was all Ron could sputter out.  
  
"So." Draco said smoothly. "Show me what you got." He pulled up the guitar by the neck and handed it to Harry.  
  
(\__/)  
  
(='.'=)  
  
(") (")  
  
AN: NOOOOOOOO not a cliff hanger!! YES!! By the way I now have a Co-Writer, Courtney Camin. And we would have loved to keep going on the chapter but my Microsoft Word says that it's 9 pages long so I think we'll just continue on Chapter 3. And once again thank you so much for your Responses. I hope you all have a happy New Year and so on.  
  
Blessed Be.  
  
SingingSiren  
  
Spunk*N*Sass 


	4. Harry's Secret Talent

A/N: This is great. We love the Responses, please, keep them coming. It's inspiring us to write and come up with more ideas. I'm sorry to tell you this but this chapter is going to be shorter than the others. It's mostly gonna be Harry singing and song the he kinda relates to.  
  
I'm boring you.  
  
Your thinking "Come on all ready bring on the story!!!" Well, fine! I didn't want to talk to you anyway, I mean it's not like I don't have a life, I just get a little lonely. * Weeps then sighs* Teeheehee. Sorry about that it's just I love writing A/N I get to let the true me out. Scary aint it.  
  
ANYWAY!!!  
  
Lights, Camera, ACTION!!!!  
  
*_~| ^_^| ~_~| ^_~| *_*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Harry's Secret Gift"  
  
Harry eyed the guitar that Draco was extending to him.  
  
"What? You want me to play it?"  
  
"No, I want you to chuck it onto a BBQ and eat it. Yes, I want you to play it, Dipweed." Ron had to fight back a chuckle from Draco's sarcastic remark. 'I gotta hand it to him, His quick with the wit.' Ron looked over to Harry and noticed the he was paler than usual.  
  
"Whats up Harry? You look sick."  
  
"Na, it's nothing I'm just a little tiered, is all."  
  
"Well, wake up and play."  
  
"I- I'm really don't want to play a- at the moment." Harry was starting to feel a bit guilt about a secret he's been hiding from his friend all these years. Harry heard Ron's singing and it wasn't pretty, He could kill The Dark One with that voice and Harry just felt so bad For Ron that he didn't share his talent with his best friend. 'How will he act when he finds out about my talent?' Harry thought. 'Will he shun me like he did in the 4th year? Or worse will he just forget this whole plan all together?'  
  
"Why?" Ron was starting to doubt Harry's abilities.  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"Why don't you want to play?" Draco asked with a dull voice added with a sigh.  
  
"'Cause I'm not in the mood." Harry answered with a sneer, glaring at the egotistical blond.  
  
Ron stepped in between them blocking Harry's view of Draco. "Then just sing without the guitar."  
  
"Are you mad?" Harry blurted out. "I can't sing without music."  
  
"Well, then play the bloody guitar!" Draco lashed out. He was finding these two girls bickering very irritating.  
  
"No." Harry could feel the guilt slide out of his stomach only to feel the sharp twist of anger replace it.  
  
"Why?" Ron was also starting to get irritated. 'Why wont he just play that damn guitar so I can play then we all can just go to bed?'  
  
Draco walked up behind Ron placed a hand on his shoulder, leaned close to his ear and said loud enough for Harry to hear. "Bit the Hero can't sing worth shit." Draco knew he stuck a nerve when he saw a slight twitch in Harry's bright green eyes.  
  
As he cocked his head off to the side Harry gave Draco a sarcastic grin. "Care to take a wager on that?"  
  
Draco gave a full-blown smile. "Why, Harry I think I'm rubbing off on you." He said as he handed over the - in Harry's eyes - most spectacular instrument. As Harry had made contact with the wood and strings he closed his eyes. He loved the feel of a guitar in his hands. Loved to run his fingers over the strings, subdues them in to making beautiful music.  
  
"Oi! Harry, snap out of it!" Ron slapped Harry's back after a minute of his daydream.  
  
"Yea, sit down and play. Harry." Draco walked over to the chair and kicked it over to Harry.  
  
"I think WE'ER rubbing off on you." Harry said while taking a seat.  
  
"Oh? And how is that? "  
  
"Whats with using our first names?"  
  
"I just thought since we're working together we should at least be on first name basses.  
  
"Whatever." Harry paused and gave it thought. "Draco."  
  
Harry propped the guitar on his leg and picked a cord to start on and strummed the stings. He had come to think that he should play the song that he loved ever since he heard it playing on Aunt Petunia's kitchen radio. Harry closed his eyes and started playing and singing Blake Shelton's "The Baby".  
  
My brother said that I  
  
Was rotten to the core.  
  
I was the youngest child,  
  
So I got by with more.  
  
I guess she was tired by  
  
The time I came along.  
  
She'd laugh until she cried,  
  
I could do no wrong.  
  
She would always save me,  
  
Because I was her baby.  
  
  
  
I worked a factory in Ohio,  
  
A shrimp boat in the Bayou,  
  
I drove a truck in Birmingham.  
  
Turned 21 in Cincinnati,  
  
I called home to mom and daddy,  
  
I said, "Your boy is now a man."  
  
She said "I don't care if you're 80,  
  
You'll always be my baby."  
  
  
  
She loved that photograph,  
  
Of our whole family.  
  
She'd always point us out,  
  
For all her friends to see.  
  
  
  
That's Greg he's doing great,  
  
He really loves his job.  
  
And Ronnie with his 2 kids,  
  
How 'bout that wife he's got.  
  
And that one's kinda crazy,  
  
But that one is my baby.  
  
  
  
I got a call in Alabama,  
  
Said come on home to Louisiana  
  
And come as fast as you can fly.  
  
Cause your momma really needs you,  
  
And says she's got to see you,  
  
She might not make it through the night.  
  
The whole way I drove 80  
  
So she could see her baby.  
  
  
  
She looked like she was sleepin'  
  
And my family had been weepin'  
  
By the time that I got to her side.  
  
And I knew that she'd been taken,  
  
And my heart it was breakin',  
  
I never got to say goodbye.  
  
  
  
I softly kissed that lady  
  
And cried just like a baby.  
  
When Harry was finished with his song he had to hold back his tears just as he done when he first heard it. After all, he himself never got to say goodbye to his mother nor his father. Once he felt the burning in his nose and the stinging in his eyes vanish he lifted his eyelids and cleared his throat. He finally lifted his view from the floor to the blond and redhead and saw that there was sadness in their eyes. It made Harry a little happy to know that he wasn't the only guy that can be touched by a simple song.  
  
~*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)*(_)*~  
  
A/N: Aaaaaaaaand Cut!! Great job Guys I've never seen such great acting. Three cheers for Rupert, Tom, and Daniel!!! Teeheehee. Hay man, a girl can dream!!! Teeheehee next dream is Orlando, and Elijah LOL "I'm Just Kidding!!" Teeheehee. Sorry that's a little SingingSiren and Spunk*N*Sass inside joke. Anyway. We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again I'm sorry that the chapter is short. But Ron is gonna have a little secret of his own. PLEASE stay in tune for the next episode of Operation "Complicated" and PLEASE click that little button that says "Go" and R&R. Well of course you R'ed - you would be hear if you didn't - so just PLEASE R. I love to read your R's. Teeheehee. Am I confusing you? Because I'm confusing myself. Anyway. Hay don't slip, don't slide keep around thorough the backside, and we'll see you later.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
SingingSiren  
  
&  
  
Spunk*N*Sass 


End file.
